


Big

by Seanbiggerstaffrox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Talk of fisting in the last paragraph, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanbiggerstaffrox/pseuds/Seanbiggerstaffrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stilincest belly bulge ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big

Stiles’ dad is big. Really big.

Stiles feels the air sizzle and evaporate around him, stealing oxygen from his lungs as his father pushes inside. He’s sweaty and shaking, hamstrings trembling around the sheriff’s hips.

“Are you okay?” The sheriff asks. He’s going slow, so slow, and Stiles is torn between begging him to move faster and asking him to stop altogether.

Stiles nods, afraid to move too much around the large intrusion. “Keep going.” Stiles whispers.

The sheriff’s pushing in again, shallow increments working him in millimeter by millimeter. It feels even bigger than it looks and Stiles holds back a whimper as his insides stretch, accommodating his dad’s length. His dad’s fingers twitch around his own, a comforting, grounding weight. He feels the calloused skin of his father’s palm pressing against his and he glances at it quickly, taking in the contrast of the aged hand over his own. His father’s knuckles are hairier and the flesh is lighter and more wrinkled. Stiles squeezes his digits around his dad’s. His other hand is laying by his side, wringing the sheets in white knuckles.

Stiles looks up at his dad again, breath hitching. His father’s mouth is open in pleasure and his eyes are closed as he pushes in. He must be pretty deep by now. Stiles glances down, watching the front of his pelvis shift slightly as his dad penetrates him. It’s small, the hint of a bulge, and Stiles bites back a moan. He should be freaked out watching his father’s cock move inside of him, but it has his hormones racing and the burn suddenly feels more satisfying than painful.

“Fuck.” Stiles gasps.

The sheriff stills, looking at his son in concern. He follows Stiles’ gaze and sees the slight bulge in the teen’s abdomen. “Oh.” He mutters in shock. It’s a surprise for both of them. The sheriff’s big, but he didn’t think he was that big. He supposes Stiles is just lean enough to show like this. The sheriff looks at Stiles’ face, searching his expression for something like disgust or fear, but all he sees is arousal.

“Keep…keep going.” Stiles pants. The sheriff doesn’t have much left. Just two centimeters. He pushes in and Stiles moans, watching the cock’s progress inside him. The sheriff bottoms out and Stiles licks his lips, shifting around his dad and staring at the way his stomach shifts as a result.

The sheriff pulls back just a little and Stiles whimpers. His dad moves back in, eliciting another sound from the teen. Stiles’ abs shift on each movement, fluctuating under his dad’s pushes and pulls, and he watches them with a twisted fascination. His cock leaks out a drop of precum and he rocks up into the thrusts.

The sheriff tries to go slow, setting a muted, languid rhythm, but Stiles keeps coaxing him, trying to get him to go faster. The sheriff groans, pushing in to the tight, warm heat more vigorously than he intends, and Stiles lets out a satisfied, longing noise, watching the rough swell of his pelvis. Sheriff Stilinski has trouble tearing his own eyes away from the motion and he fights the desire to fuck into his son hard and deep, just to see the undulation of his son’s stomach.

It’s a losing battle, and not only because his son’s hole is gripping him hot and tight, sucking him in. His son's begging for it with every twitch of his body and the sheriff is seduced not just by the feel of his cock moving in the teen, but the sight of it. Each bulge of his abs has the sheriff thrumming with a morbid satisfaction and he slams forward, relishing the cry Stiles lets spill out of his lips and the way his pelvis leaps up, his stomach protruding around the sheriff’s length.

Stiles chokes out a surprised moan and the sheriff ruts into him, gasping and watching his son’s body swell over his member. Stiles is shaking, trembling around his father’s big cock, and he can barely get breath enough to gasp out a desperate ‘dad.’

When the sheriff comes, Stiles watches the bulge still inside of him. He imagines he can see it twitching as his dad fills him up in streams, and Stiles falls over into his own orgasm, coming hands-free on his swollen belly.

He thinks in the aftermath that while his dad’s cock is huge, his fist must be even bigger. He wonders just how deep he can get it to go and pictures the movement of his dad’s hand under the surface of his abdomen. His cock twitches. It’s definitely something to consider.


End file.
